


Дар

by altennie



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altennie/pseuds/altennie
Summary: Дарт Джейдус любит свою дочь и хочет дать ей самое лучшее...Написано для команды fandom SW:TOR 2017





	Дар

**Author's Note:**

> "In her early years, Jadus taught her how to sing. When he set up an event in Kaas City for her, Zhorrid sang until she made all her subjects cry. She sang for hours until she could sing no longer. It was then that Jadus chose to start her apprenticeship". starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Darth_Zhorrid  
> ("В детстве Джейдус учил ее петь. Когда он организовал ее выступление в Каас-сити, Джоррид пела до тех пор, пока все ее зрители не начали плакать. Она пела несколько часов, пока не потеряла способность петь. Вот этот-то момент Джейдус выбрал, чтобы взять ее в ученицы".)

Женщина в ложе слева от меня плачет, не скрывая слез. Стекляшки слезинок блестят и на пурпурных щеках ее спутника, чистокровного ситха. Ложа частично изолирована, и оттого плачет она беззвучно. Беззвучно — это правильно.  
Когда поет моя дочь, в зале должна быть тишина.  
Высокая нота дрожит под куполом зала оперы Каас-сити... все выше, выше, и, наконец, приходит тишина.  
Дочь тянется за звуком, привстает на цыпочки, хватает воздух ртом. Это от усталости. С этим она справится. Должна справиться. Ее выступление не окончится, пока я не решу, что оно окончено.  
Радость моя, страх мой, конечно, она справляется. Встает ровно и твердо, расправляет плечи. Набирает воздух в легкие — правильно, как ее учили. Пробует голос — мягко и бережно, как подсказывает ее талант.  
Она очень талантлива, дитя мое.  
Она начинает арию — без музыки, сегодня не нужна музыка. Не слишком важны даже слова — о любви или о смерти она поет, не важно. Важно — она поет.  
Впервые за годы я тянусь снять маску,чтобы слушать ее не только слухом — кожей. Это, конечно, невозможно — причин так много, но главная сегодня та, что дочь не должна видеть мое лицо.  
Только зеркало маски.  
Все, что я могу — только дышать вместе с мелодией, которую держит ее голос. Задыхаться, когда не могу дотянуться туда, куда дотягивается дочь. Нет, это дается ей нелегко — месяцы учебы, годы репетиций.Так мечники тренируются всю свою жизнь. Но не судьбы мечника я ей желаю.  
Сегодня ее бой. Сегодня она должна петь.  
Мелодия затихает, смолкает, и я снова могу дышать. Могу двигаться. Могу посмотреть в зал — слезы зрителей осушены восторгом, истинные ценители готовятся почтить талант певицы. Беззвучно раскрываются грудные клетки рабов, обнажая ребра и внутренности, и на сцену к ногам дочери, счастья моего и моего страха, летят дары восхищения — свежие, влажные, сочащиеся кровью, еще пульсирующие сердца.  
Дочь отступает на шаг, кланяется публике — подол ее белого платья уже намок от крови. Она опускается на колени, поднимает сердце, упавшее к ее ногам первым — ради этого дара расстался с жизнью молодой забрак с черно-алой кожей и глиняно-красными глазами. Последнее, что слышал он в своей короткой жизни — голос моей дочери.  
Теперь это голос смерти.  
И она все еще не должна останавливаться.  
Слушатели встают, чествуя ее. Обычно после этого певец кланяется публике и уходит со сцены — и падает там без сил на руки рабов. О, усталость уже взяла ее в свои цепкие лапы, вонзила тупые когти. Но я не шевелюсь и не подаю ей никакого знака — стало быть, выступление не окончено. Она с трудом встает и выпрямляется снова, роняет под ноги мертвое сердце и набирает в легкие воздух, чтобы продолжать петь.  
Она продолжит, потому что так хочу я. Она продолжит.  
Голос ее дрожит, и сама она начинает дрожать. После этого предела силы покидают ее быстро, как вода покидает расколотую чашу. Но я не разрешаю ей замолчать, и она поет.  
Соседка слева не выдерживает — быстро встает и покидает ложу, тянет спутника за собой. Уходя, он останавливается и салютует певице алым лезвием светового меча, как воину в битве, его жест повторяют и другие — и тоже быстро уходят. Некоторые, уходя, со страхом смотрят на меня.  
Страх дает силу.  
Это правильно.  
В конце концов в зале остаемся только я и моя дочь.  
И она все еще должна петь.  
Можно, конечно, петь совсем просто — не утруждать связки, не перекрывать голосом зал, не брать точные ноты. Но моя дочь — ситх, она горда. Гордость поддерживает ее, когда не остается сил, и она поет для меня одного, что-то очень старое, старое, остро и хрипло, как раненый солдат перед расстрелом.  
Я слушаю ее уже много часов — я и мертвые рабы, дары ее таланту.  
Она подносит руки к горлу — огненная игла боли раздирает его, кашель мешает, но я все еще неподвижен, и она должна продолжать.  
И она продолжает, радость моя, страх мой.  
Из последних сил, в луже засыхающей крови, посреди остывшей груды мертвого мяса подаренных сердец, в зале, где между рядами мертвые тела — кровь, кости, разорванные мышцы и сукровица, и все, что смерть высвобождает из тюрьмы тела. В моей маске отражается белое, без кровинки, пятно ее лица, и я вижу отражение моей маски в ее глазах — бесконечно уменьшающийся зеркальный коридор.  
Пропасть, в которую рухнет она или рухну я.  
Пой, беззвучно говорю я ей.  
Пой.

Порог давно перейден, ее гордость ушла, растворилась в боли. Издавать звуки — все еще похожие на песню, хотя это уже стон, почти хрип — ее заставляет только страх.  
Тело сдается прежде духа, и спазм перехватывает ее горло. Дочь корчится на сцене, раздирает ногтями горло, чтобы воздух проник в гортань, наполнил легкие. Страх переполняет ее, восхитительный смертный страх.  
Мой лучший дар.  
Главное, что я могу дать ей.

Только теперь я встаю и иду к ней.  
Она смотрит от меня и пытается отползти хотя бы на полшага, на ней кровь — чужая и ее собственная, ее талант утоплен в крови, сгорел в боли, разодран в клочья, не осталось больше ничего. Она смотрит, не отрывая взгляда от своего отражения в моей маске, белого и алого. Я ощущаю — вижу — как Сила втекает в новую пустоту внутри нее, смешиваясь со страхом и рождая ненависть.  
Я зажимаю ладонью ее рваную рану — петь она больше не будет никогда.

— Люблю тебя, — говорю я ей. — Люблю тебя. Теперь ты моя ученица.

Ее взгляд черен от боли и ужаса.  
Медленно я разжимаю хватку на ее горле, кровь капает с перчатки. Медицинские дроиды спешат к ней — с кольто, иглами, скальпелями, тампонами... да, конечно. Моя ученица, мое орудие. Ей окажут помощь и доставят домой.  
Я выхожу под дождь, в сумерки Каас-сити. Мир неожиданно пуст и тих.  
Я наполню его, наполню лучшими дарами.  
Они так прекрасны. Так достойны моей дочери.  
Они слишком велики, чтобы достаться только ей.


End file.
